Julie Sheehan
by George J. Dance Julie Sheehan (born July 25, 1964) is an American poet and academic. Life Sheehan was born and grew up in Lemars, Iowa, the daughter of Rosemary (Mcgurk) and James J. Sheehan, a banker. She earned a B.A. in English from Yale University in 1986, and an M.F.A. in poetry from Columbia University in 2001."Sheehan, Julie 1964–, Contemporary Authors, 2009. Encyclopedia.com, Web, Dec. 21, 2018. She married John Thorsen, Jr., an entrepreneur), on September 13, 1997; the couple has a son, Miles. Her work has appeared in Salmagundi, Paris Review, Prairie Schooner, Literary Imagination, Yale Review, Briar Cliff Review, Commonweal, Southwest Humanities Review, Ploughshares, and Texas Review. She lives on Long Island, New York, with her family, and is an assistant professor, and director of the M.F.A. program, at Stony Brook Southampton. Writing Poetry Foundation: "Sheehan’s poems often feature long lines similar to those of Walt Whitman, and she has cited Whitman as an influence in the past. She also writes in traditional forms, including the sonnet and ghazal. Poet Billy Collins has said of her work: 'Julie Sheehan possesses a range of tones—tender, sassy, quietly observant, deeply cutting.' Sheehan’s range of subjects includes marriage, relationships, and the landscape of Orient Point, Long Island. The wild nature of things under the urban and cultivated world is treated in many poems, including 'Coyotes in Greenwich!'."Julie Sheehan, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 21, 2018. Recognition Her "Hate Poem" was included in The Best American Poetry 2005 (edited by Paul Muldoon and David Lehman).The Best American Poetry, 2005. New York: Simon and Schuster, 2008. ISBN 978-0-7432-5738-1 Awards *2000 - Poets out Loud Prize, Fordham University, for Thaw. * 2005 - Barnard Women Poets Prize,Julie Sheehan, W.W. Norton & Co. Web, Dec. 21, 2018. * 2008 - Whiting Writers Award. * 2009 - New York Foundation for the Arts fellowship in poetry. * Bernard F. Conners Prize for Poetry, Paris Review * Robert H. Winner Memorial Award, Poetry Society of America. Publications Poetry * [http://books.google.com/?id=ncJprUxcCXYC&printsec=frontcover&dq=Julie+Sheehan#v=onepage&q= Thaw]. New York: Fordham University Press, 2001. ISBN 978-0-8232-2169-1 w * Orient Point. New York: Norton, 2007. ISBN 978-0-393-33035-9 * Bar Book: Poems and otherwise. New York: Norton, 2010. ISBN 978-0-393-07217-4 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Julie Sheehan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 23, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Hate Poem" at Poetry 180 *Julie Sheehan poem ("Cracked Ice") at the Academy of American Poets * [http://www.drunkenboat.com/db3/sheehan/ashgrove.html "Ash Grove of Ash", Drunken boat] * Julie Sheehan at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose *Hardship, Hard Liquor in Mead magazine ;Audio / video *Audio: Julie Sheehan reads "Hate Poem" *Audio: [http://poemsoutloud.net/audio/archive/sheehan_reads_brandy_stinger/ Julie Sheehan reads "Brandy Stinger" from Bar Book] *Julie Sheehan at YouTube ;Books *Julie Sheehan at Amazon.com ;About * Julie Sheehan, W.W. Norton & Company *'A Review of Julie Sheehan’s "Bar Book"', Fogged Clarity, Scott Hightower Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Yale University alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Hamilton College (New York) faculty Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics